Am I Also Your Brother?
by MoonSacrificer
Summary: "Kalian adalah saudaraku, tapi apa aku adalah saudara kalian?" First fict in this fandom. Warning: Hard-crack-yaoi, Kirklandcest, ooc, oc, dan lainnya... Sudikah anda sekalian membaca dan mereview?


"Aku tidak apa-apa jika kalian tidak menganggapku! Hidupku tidak bisa diatur begitu saja! Hanya karena papa dan mama yang tidak ada, bukan berarti kalian bisa seenaknya di sini!

Dan siapa yang peduli kalau aku bisa jadi bukanlah SAUDARA KANDUNG kalian! Apa itu masalah? Saudara atau bukan, hubungan kita tetap akan sama!"

"Jangan mencegahku pergi, Scott! Aku tidak peduli walau Irine dan Arthur akan memohon-mohon padaku untuk tetap kembali! Aku muak dengan rumah ini dan isinya! Sekarang, biarkan aku pergi!"

~oo00O00oo~

**Am I Also Your Brother?**

Disclaimer: All charas in this stories are... Actually, are OC. But, well, maybe we can wait 'till **Hidekazu** **Himaruya** make The Kirkland Brothers...

Rated: T with little M maybe? Or M with little T?

~oo00O00oo~

"Hey, Scott! Oper ke sini!"

"Ini, Irine! Kejar bolanya! YES! GOL!"

"Well, good game, Will..."

"Hm, you too, Arthur..."

Sepasang mata emerald teduh hanya bisa mengamati 4 bersaudara Kirkland itu dari balik jendela teralisnya. Pemuda 12 tahun itu sebenarnya, kalau bisa dibilang, masih memegang nama 'Kirkland' di belakang nama depannya, 'Seamus'.

Tapi kesampingkan soal usia. Dengan umur 15 tahun, sejak 3 tahun terakhir, ia sudah bisa hidup mandiri. Ya, setelah 'sedikit' masalah dengan saudaranya, Seamus bisa tinggal di sebuah rumah studio, dekat dengan rumah saudara-saudaranya. Dengan uang tabungannya juga penghasilan sampingan dari membantu cafe dan menulis cerita.

Dan kalau mau jujur, Seamus merasa berat hati pindah dari rumah itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa kembali, setelah semua yang ia terima di sana. Mana ada saudara yang tidak sakit hati bila tidak dianggap di rumah sendiri? Yah... Kira-kira begitulah...

Dengan helaan nafas, Seamus kembali memasuki kamarnya, mematikan semua lampu dan merebahkan tubuhnya. 'Mungkin akhir pekan ini aku bisa beristirahat sejenak dari semua masalahku...'

* * *

04.50

Seamus diam-diam keluar dari rumahnya. Dengan langkah mengendap-endap, ia berjalan ke arah kediaman Kirkland. Mengambil kunci pintu belakang yang ia simpan, Seamus langsung melesat menuju meja makan dan meletakkan banyak bungkusan berisi makanan yang cukup dinikmati 4 orang saudara di akhir pekan.

Inilah kegiatan awal Seamus di akhir pekan. Ia sebenarnya masih menyayangi saudara-saudaranya dan rindu membuat masakan untuk mereka, jadi ia hanya bisa menaruh makanan di atas meja dengan masuk lewat pintu belakang yang kuncinya masih ia pegang.

Sebelum keluar lagi, ia melihat-lihat sejenak isi rumah tersebut. Tak ada yang berbeda, masih sama. Mungkin Scott dan adik-adiknya sudah mulai belajar cara merawat rumah. Seamus juga mengamati sebuah rak rendah yang digunakan untuk menyimpan alat makan dan untuk meletakkan foto.

'Fotoku... Sudah dihapus ya?' Batin Seamus miris melihat figura yang hanya menampakkan wajah Scott, William, Arthur, dan Irine. Tanpa fotonya SAMA SEKALI. 'Well, mungkin William atau Irine yang membuangnya...'

Seamus dengan langkah senyap berjalan keluar rumah. Sepertinya 4 bersaudara itu masih pulas. Dengan perlahan, ia menutup kembali pintu belakang dan menguncinya seperti semula. Terlihat ahli.

Tanpa diketahui Seamus, dari balik pintu kamar mandi lantai 1, Scott sedang mengamatinya. Saudara tertua itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Hhhh... Kapan mereka mau saling jujur kalau mereka masih saling menyayangi?"

Melangkah ke arah meja makan, Scott kembali menghela nafas. "Ternyata kau masih tetap mau direpotkan... Dasar sok bisa mandiri... Yeah, tapi mungkin itulah yang terbaik untuk sekarang..."

~oo00O00oo~

Pagi yang cukup cerah di hari Senin. Seamus segera mengambil tasnya dan mengambil kunci rumah. Untung ia sangat ahli mengurus rumah, bahkan dengan kemampuannya itu, ia sering dijadikan sasaran _bully _di sekolah. Ada yang mengatainya banci lah, cowok PKK, uke. Oke, yang terakhir ditujukan untuk para Maho.

Seamus juga telah pindah dari sekolahnya yang lama. Penghasilannya tak mencukupi untuknya bersekolah di World Academy. Jadi, ia pindah ke sekolah yang murah, namun berstandar tinggi, Sekai Gakuen. Meski artinya sama, Sekai Gakuen lebih pantas disebut yayasan pendidikan orang yang tak mampu. Sekolah itu didirikan oleh seorang dermawan muda, Honda Kiku. Padahal Kiku sendiri adalah murid WA.

Dengan perbedaan 'kecil' itulah, jika pelajar WA bertemu dengan murid di SG, tolong pastikan ada ambulan yang bersiaga. Paling tidak, ada salah satu dari mereka yang patah tulang atau luka-luka.

Seamus melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kelas. Masih sepi karna mungkin ia berangkat terlalu pagi. Dan, kalau boleh jujur, ini adalah salah satu sifat yang sangat ia terapkan. Disiplin dan tepat waktu.

"Pagi, Kak Seam! Apa kabar!" Seamus segera mengalihkan pandangan ke seseorang yang menyapanya. Begitu mengetahui orangnya, ia tersenyum ramah.

"Hei, Mort! Bagaimana liburanmu dengan saudaramu?" Hati Seamus miris mengucapkan kata yang masih tabu baginya.

Mort, pemuda mungil keturunan Timor Leste itu hanya cemberut, "Biasa... Kak Nes dan Malaya masih sering bertengkar, Kak Pur asyik dengan _gadget_nya sendiri, kak Nei terus membaca... Eh... Al Qur'an? Dan intinya, mereka semua MENGACUHKANKU! Huh! Mentang-mentang negara mereka sudah lama diakui, mereka jadi sombong hanya karena diterima di WA! Awas saja nanti kalau aku menjadi bos suatu perusahaan dan mereka-lah yang memohon-mohon padaku agar diterima, TAKKAN MUDAH jalan bagi mereka!" Mort menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

Seamus tersenyum mendengar penuturan adik kelasnya yang duduk di kelas 6 ini. "Well, kau tak boleh bersikap begitu juga... Mereka masih saudaramu bukan? Setidaknya beri mereka kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan mereka..."

'Heh... Hanya bisa menasehati orang saja, kau ini! Padahal masalahmu belum selesai!'

"Oke, Kak! Sampai jumpa saat istirahat!" Dan Mort berlalu begitu saja.

Seamus menghela nafas sebelum memasuki kelasnya. Sederhana, meja dan kursi kayu, papan tulis, meja guru, lemari buku, loker. Ya, tanpa fasilitas tambahan seperti proyektor atau AC. Tapi sesungguhnya, ia senang berada di sini! Setidaknya, semua yang bersekolah di sini rata-rata adalah saudara yang 'tersingkirkan', jadi, mereka seperti merasakan penderitaan yang sama yang membuat mereka saling melengkapi di sini.

* * *

Setelah pulang sekolah pukul 14.30, Seamus segera melangkah pulang. Namun sial, di tengah jalan, ia melihat sekelompok pelajar WA yang mendekat ke arahnya.

'Oh my! I'm definetly death!' Hayt menatap horor pada 3 orang di hadapannya.

"Hei, Kawan! Lihat apa yang kita temukan! Seorang SAMPAH yang menumpang sekolah di sekolah jorok itu!" Ucap seseorang bertopeng putih.

"Hm... Sepertinya kau manis juga... Kau Seamus Kirkland bukan? Adik si sok alim Scott itu..." Kata-kata seseorang berambut pirang agak panjang itu membuat Seamus tertawa dalam hati.

'Scott? Alim? Meh, _now must be the end of World..._'

"Hei, kita pakai buat 'bermain' saja! Lagi pula sudah sepi di daerah sini," ajak seseorang berambut perak dengan mata merah. Tatapannya yang sedikit 'nakal' membuat bulu kuduk Seamus berdiri.

Dengan gerak cepat, Seamus berusaha lari dari 3 orang itu. Namun sayang, si pemuda bertopeng sudah menahan tangannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Mau apa kau, anak nakal? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau di sini adalah daerah kekuasaan kami?" Pemuda itu memojokkan Seamus ke dalam gang sempit.

Entah kekuatan –atau nasib buruk- apa yang membuat Seamus bisa membalas perkataan pemuda yang memojokkannya, "I-ini bukan tanah kalian! Tidak ada sertifikat tanah yang menjelaskan bahwa kalianlah pemilik daerah sekitar sini!"

Marah karena hinaan Seamus, pemuda bertopeng itu dengan keras menghimpit tubuh kecil Seamus dan mencium bibirnya dengan kasar. Karna kaget, Seamus membuka mulutnya yang langsung diserang oleh Sadiq. Lidah Sadiq pun langsung menjelajahi bagian dalam mulut Seamus. Nafas Seamus kanan Sadiq merobek seragam atas Seamus sehingga menampakkan leher jenjang dan setengah dari dada Seamus.

Seamus yang tidak terima terus memberontak walau tenaganya makin melemah. Ia hanya bisa mengerang keras saat bibir pemuda Turki itu menyentuh lehernya. Dan langsung menyerang titik sensitif di leher Seamus. Yang diserang hanya bisa menahan segala desah atau erangan yang dapat membuat Sadiq makin menggila.

"Hei, Sadiq! Jangan dibuat pingsan! Kami juga ingin gantian, tahu!" ucap pemuda Jerman yang berambut perak.

"Iya, iya... Dasar berisik..." Bibir Sadiq dengan lihai membuat beberapa _kissmark_ di leher Seamus. Tidak puas, ia merobek seluruh seragam atas Seamus yang memperlihatkan perutnya yang rata. Lidahnya turun dan bermain sebentar di dada kiri Seamus. Ia terus menghisap _nipple _kiri milik Seamus. Sementara tangannya yang bebas memelintir _nipple _kanannya.

"A-aahhhnnn! He-hentikaaaannn!"

Seamus hanya mengerang saat lidah Sadiq bermain di tubuhnya yang penuh tanda dari Sadiq. Ia merasa tidak berguna. Sudah kotor. Ia tidak menginginkan semua ini, ia hanyalah korban alam. Yang kuat yang menang.

Sementara korbannya hanya bisa pasrah, Sadiq makin gencar melancarkan serangan-serangan pada tubuh atas Seamus yang sudah tidak terbungkus apa-apa lagi. Cium, gigit, jilat. Dan beberapa _kissmark _pun makin bertambah menghiasi tubuh Seamus.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Sadiq merobek paksa celana panjang Seamus dan melepaskan juga boxernya.

"Ma-mau apa kau!" Seamus makin ketakutan. Ia sebenarnya tahu ini akan dibawa kemana. Tapi harga dirinya begitu berharga untuk diserahkan.

Sadiq lalu membuka resleting celananya. "Oh... Kau pasti tahu."

Dan Sadiq langsung menghujam tubuh Seamus tanpa persiapan. Seamus kontan menjerit, rasanya sakit seperti tertusuk ribuan panah.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Jeritan Seamus menggema di lorong gang sempit itu. Tenggorokannya sampai terasa sakit. Tapi, sepertinya Sadiq tidak begitu peduli, dengan penuh tekanan, ia keluarkan lagi miliknya sampai tersisa hanya kepalanya saja di dalam Seamus, dan memaksa mendobrak masuk lagi. Berkali-kali sampai Seamus merasa terbelah dua. Darah segar pun mengalir dari bagian bawahnya, makin memuluskan jalan Sadiq.

"Ahh... Hnnnn... To-tolong hentikaaaaannnn! Sakit..." Seamus menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Sadiq mengeluh sebentar sebelum menyerang bibir Seamus dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu. Tangannya memegangi pinggang Seamus.

"Argh!"

Sadiq tiba-tiba mendengar jeritan Gilbert dan Francis, dua rekannya. Ia mendecih kesal dan mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh Seamus. Ketika ia menengok ke belakang, tiba-tiba seseorang dengan alis tebal dan berambut merah menyerangnya dengan menggunakan pipa bekas.

Seamus yang sudah lemas dengan berat mencoba melihat penyelamatnya. Ia sungguh kaget ketika mengetahui orang yang berhasil menyelamatkannya dari trio mesum yang jika tidak orang itu menolongnya, mungkin besok adalah hari terakhir Seamus Kirkland.

"Ck. Kau ini, tetap mau direpotkan dan merepotkan..."

"S-scott..."

Dan pandangan Seamus pun menggelap. Scott Kirkland menghela nafas, ia sebenarnya mengawasi Seamus sejak pulang sekolah, tapi gara-gara William memintanya untuk menemaninya sebentar, ia jadi kehilangan Seamus dan menemukannya di antara 3 orang paling mesum se-WA.

'Awas saja William! Gara-gara kau, Seamus jadi begini!'

~oo00O00oo~

"Ugh... A-aku... Ada di mana...?"

Bugh.

"Dasar bodoh... Apa-apaan kau... Aku sangat khawatir, tahu!"

Saat Seamus baru membuka matanya dan akan beranjak, tiba-tiba Scott menubruknya hingga ia jatuh kembali ke tempat tidur.

"U-ugh... Sc-Scott... That's hurt...Can't breath..."

Scott langsung melepas pelukannya. Ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur Seamus sementara adiknya itu berusaha bangun dengan sekuat tenaga.

Bruk.

"Jangan bangun dulu, you fool... Kau masih kesakitan..." Scott kembali membuat Seamus terpaksa tidur lagi.

"Ah..." Seamus membulatkan matanya. Bayang-bayang kejadian sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri itu... Seamus merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, matanya memandang Scott dengan sedikit takut. "K-kau... melihatnya?"

Scott hanya memalingkan muka, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Ya, dia memang sempat mengamati tubuh adiknya itu. Gosh, Tuhan tolong ampuni dia... Dia bukan incest...

"Y-ya... Kalau aku tidak membawamu kembali, kau pasti sudah entah menghilang kemana kenapa bagaimana!" Dan Seamus hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat gelagat kakak sulung di keluarga Kirkland itu.

Dan keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Seperti tak ada percakapan yang bisa mereka bawa. Begitu banyak topik sensitif yang tidak layak disinggung.

"Kau..."

"Kau..."

Scott menghela nafas. "Sampai kapan kau mau menghindar, hah? Tidak lelahkah kau?"

Seamus tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh kakaknya, tapi ia hanya diam. "Itu adalah keputusanku... Sudah aku bilang, Scott, aku takkan mau kembali... Walau bagaimana pun juga, aku sudah bukan bagian dari kalian lagi bukan?"

Plak.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu... Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir, bagaimana bisa ada sebuah tas berisi penuh uang di depan rumahmu? Begitu banyak sehingga kau tak perlu puasa 7 hari 7 malam lagi. Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir, siapa yang mengantarkan sepedamu dulu sehingga kini kau tidak perlu capek berjalan ke sekolahmu? Tidak pernahkah kau memikirkan itu?" Scott dengan amarahnya yang menggelegar beranjak dari tempat tidur Seamus .

Seamus membelalakkan matanya. "Jadi... Jadi itu kau ya? Kau yang selalu berlagak padahal kau belum mampu mendidik adik-adikmu. Kau yang berfikir kau bisa hidup tanpa ayahmu. Kau... BERHENTI MENCAMPURI HIDUPKU! Tak puaskah kau melihat ibuku diusir paksa dari rumah! Saat ibumu datang dan tersenyum penuh sinis! Tak puaskah kau melihat aku dihina-hina William, ADIKMU! Kau tak tahu seberapa besar aku merindukan ibuku... IBUKU, bukan ibumu... Dia yang dulu selalu melindungiku, menjagaku, membuat hancur dinding pemisah antara KITA, dia yang selalu menyayangi KITA tanpa pilih kasih... KAU, Scott Kirkland, tak pernah dan tak akan pernah mengerti aku!"

Seamus hanya menutupi matanya. Setetes demi setetes air mata mengalir. Sementara itu Scott kembali menghela nafas. Kemarahan ia buang jauh-jauh melihat raut wajah sang adik yang jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja'.

Pats.

"Hei, kau salah besar... Well, tak sepenuhnya salah, juga tidak sepenuhnya benar sih... Tapi, aku tidak pernah membencimu, kau tahu? Jika kau pikir ada yang membencimu, jangan salahkan William... Ia juga tidak tahu apa-apa... Ia hanya marah karena Mama sering memarahinya bila ia tidak mau mengalah dengan Arthur... Dan Irine, tch, pikirannya terkontaminasi Richard mungkin..."

Seamus mendengus mendengar hal itu. Ia tahu kalau memang sejak dulu William tidak begitu menyukainya.

"Lalu... Kau mau apa di sini? Di rumahmu masih ada yang membutuhkanmu bukan?"

Scott lalu bangun dari tempat tidur Seamus. "Itu juga masih menjadi rumahmu... Well, aku pu –pergi dulu..."

Menatap datar sang kakak, Seamus kembali menghela nafas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Berfikir untuk sedikit membersihkan diri, Seamus berusaha bangun, namun kembali terbaring dan mengeluh panjang.

"Sial... Bokongku sakit sekali..."

~oo00O00oo~

William mengetuk pintu kamar Scott pelan. Hembusan nafas berat ia keluarkan, sedikit meringankan bebannya.

"Siapa?" Suara berat khas pemuda Skotlandia itu memantul ke telinganya.

"William."

Sebuah jeda tercipta sebelum ada balasan, beriringan dengan terbukanya pintu mahoni di hadapannya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa kau pulang terlambat? Apa kau pikir aku dan yang lain tidak khawatir?" Pertanyaannya begitu runtun. Tapi, terkesan, bukan khawatir, namun lebih ke... Posesif? Raut William masih datar, namun ambisi yang bersinar di matanya, begitu tak terkalahkan oleh banyak orang. Tapi sayang, Scott tidak termasuk di dalam kategori 'banyak orang' itu.

Maka dengan tandas, Scott menjawab, "Non of your bussiness..."

Brakk. Suara tubuh bagian belakang yang membentur dinding dengan cukup keras. Scott sedikit mengerang ketika dirasanya tulang belakangnya sedikit bergeser.

William masih belum mengubah raut wajahnya. Ia masih berusaha menyudutkan kakak sulungnya ke arah tembok.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan... Bersama si bodoh Seamus itu..."

Tersenyum penuh sinis, Scott mencoba melepaskan diri, "Oh ya? Aku tidak terkejut... Dan rasanya, aku harus mengkoreksi kata-katamu... Seamus tidaklah bodoh... Justru kau yang bodoh jika kau berani memanggil kakakmu dengan kata-kata tidak pantas begitu..." Dengan lincah, Scott mengubah posisinya dan mengunci tangan William. Ia bergegas bangun dan memasuki kamarnya. Sementara William hanya menggeram marah.

Tok. Tok.

Scott menahan nafas. 'Sumpah! Sampai seseorang itu hanya akan membicarakan hal tidak penting, semoga pedang anggarku masih berfungsi...'

"Scott..." Arthur dan Irine menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Scott menghela nafas, ternyata adik-adiknya...

Scott membukakan pintu untuk adiknya. Irine dan Arthur langsung melangkah masuk namun dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Aku tidak mengajari kalian agar menjadi pengecut begini. Angkat kepala kalian!" Perintah Scott tegas.

"Mmmm... Bagaimana kabar Seamus?" Tanya Irine. Scott mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Oke, Irine dan Arthur memang pandai sekali dalam hal membuntuti dan menguping orang, tapi kalau sampai masalah ini yang dibawa...

"Fine, fine... Dia hanya... Errr... Sedikit tidak enak badan..."

Arthur menatap Scott, bukan tatapan polos seperti biasanya namun tatapan tajam bagai menghadapi terdakwa yang diinterogasi. "Kami tahu yang sebenarnya, you Git... Apa susahnya sih ngasih tahu kita dengan jujur!"

"Tapi masalah ini bukan masalah sepele! Kau pikir ini hanya soal Seamus yang sedang sakit! Ini lebih dari sekadar itu! Jangan sok tahu!" Scott berteriak sambil membelakangi adiknya. Arthur sedikit berjengit mendengar nada keras di balik suara kakak sulungnya. Dengan kesal, Scott menonjok tembok di sampingnya dengan keras.

Irine menatap iba. Sungguh, ia sebenarnya tidak membenci Seamus, bahkan ia sangat sayang pada kakaknya yang sangat mirip dengannya itu walau pun beda ibu. "Sudahlah Scott... Kau tak harus bercerita jika tidak mau... Sekarang, yang jadi masalah, bagaimana kita meluruskan hal ini..."

Arthur tiba-tiba menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan semangat. "Besok kan ulang tahun Seamus! Kenapa kita tidak membuat kejutan saja! Ia kan sering datang ke rumah!"

Scott dan Irine saling bertatapan sebelum tersenyum, mereka bertiga pun menyusun sebuah rencana.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari kamar sebelah, ada seseorang yang sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Ia mendecih kesal, sebelum beranjak.

~oo00O00oo~

Pagi hari di kediaman Kirkland.

"Ssssttt! Arthur! Jangan ribut! Irine, letakkan balon lagi di sana! Yak! Cukup!" Scott tersenyum puas melihat keadaan ruang makan dan dapur rumahnya. Ia punya firasat bahwa Seamus akan datang. "Oke, jadi, sekarang, kita bersembunyi. Aku akan berjaga di dekat saklar sampai Seamus datang."

Maka, mereka pun bersembunyi. Menunggu kehadiran seseorang yang mereka rindukan.

Cklek. Kriieeett.

"Happy birthday, Seamus KIRKLAND!"

Seamus yang baru datang terlonjak kaget. Oke, ia memang ingat ulang tahunnya, tapi kalau sampai saudaranya ini... Seamus hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menitikkan air mata bahagia.

"Seamus, kau menangis? Kau tidak suka ya?" Arthur mendekati kakaknya. Seamus menggeleng kecil.

"T-tidak... A-aku hanya... Terkejut dan merasa sangat senang..." Seamus menghapus air matanya.

Dan dengan perasaan membuncah, Scott, Irine, Arthur, dan Seamus pun menikmati pesta kecil-kecilan itu. Tawa-tawa yang mengudara, membawa gembira. Seamus menatap saudara-saudaranya dengan sayang. Ia sungguh tak menyangka akan mendapat kejutan seperti ini. Semoga saja, ia bisa menikmati hari ini tanpa hambatan sedikit pun. Tapi ia terlalu banyak berharap.

Cklek.

"Hm, hm... Ada apa ini? Pesta kecil? Scott, bukankah sudah aku bilang bahwa... Oh, ada tikus rupanya... Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa kau masih menganggap tikus got itu sebagai saudara..."

Seamus tersentak. Suara itu! Suara yang sama yang memaksa ibunya agar pergi, suara yang selalu terdengar sinis seperti tidak menginginkannya. Dengan kaku, ia berbalik dan menyapa wanita itu.

"Mrs. Kirkland..."

Ibu Scott, Irine, William dan Arthur itu memasuki rumahnya dengan William di belakangnya. William menyeringai ke arah Seamus. Ini bukan berita bagus untuk Seamus.

"Apa yang mama lakukan di sini?" Tanya Arthur berusaha menahan amarah. Ia benci ibunya yang telah mengusir mama Seamus.

"Oh? Kau seharusnya tanyakan itu pada cecunguk di sana!"

Seamus yang merasakan atmosfer tegang berusaha pergi, "W-well, sepertinya aku harus pergi..."

William langsung menjambak rambut Seamus dan memaksanya menatap mata William, "Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu pergi... Sok bisa..." Ia berkata mendesah di telinga Seamus.

Seamus merinding. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa diseret ke hadapan ibu tirinya.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah suka kotoran... Karena itu aku tidak pernah menyukaimu..." Mrs. Kirkland menarik dagu Seamus . Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada bagian leher Seamus yang masih memerah (baca bagian Sadiq).

Dengan kasar, Mrs. Kirkland merobek atasan Seamus . Memperlihatkan semua bekas kissmark dari Sadiq. Seamus menutup matanya takut. Sementara Irine dan Arthur menahan nafas. Scott yang berusaha menyelamatkan adiknya tiba-tiba ditahan secara kasar oleh William.

"Apa-apaan kau, William!" Marah Scott.

Mrs. Kirkland menatap marah pada Seamus , lalu ia membanting tubuh tanpa baju atasan itu.

"Aku tidak pernah mendidik anakku, sekali pun itu anak tiriku sebagai penjaja cinta! Dasar tak tahu diuntung! Kalau saja ayahmu itu tak memohon padaku, aku akan sekalian saja menjualmu! Kau tak ada beda dengan ibumu yang pelacur itu!" Dan sebuah tamparan dilayangkan dengan ringan.

Seamus berusaha bangun meski tubuh belakangnya terasa ngilu. Ia mengambil kemejanya (walau kancing-kancingnya sudah lepas) dan memakainya. Ia lalu berjalan ke luar rumah itu. Saat melewati Mrs. Kirkland, Seamus berkata pelan, "Kau boleh mengataiku sepuasmu... tapi aku takkan memaafkanmu yang telah membuat ibuku menderita..."

Arthur sontak mengejar Seamus tanpa bisa dihentikan William. "Hayt! Tunggu!"

Seamus berbalik. Menunjukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena udara dingin. "A-ada apa?"

Brugh. "Ma-maafkan aku! Maaf kalau aku selama ini kejam padamu..." Arthur memeluk tubuh Seamus dengan kuat.

Seamus menepuk-nepuk kepala adik bungsunya. "Itu bukan salahmu..."

Chu.

Eh, yang tadi basah dan hangat di bibir Seamus , itu... Arthur?

"So long good bye..." Arthur pun kabur dengan wajah bersemu.

Seamus tanpa sadar menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Sebelum kembali berbalik. Dan berjalan menuju sosok transparan yang tengah menantinya.

"Seamus ... Ayo kita pulang..." Ajak wanita cantik di sana. Ia tersenyum sambil menarik tangan Seamus .

Seamus ikut tersenyum senang, "Aku mau pulang bersamamu, Mama..."

Dan kedua tubuh itu pun menghilang, tanpa bekas. Dan selembar foto terjatuh. Foto ketika 5 bersaudara Kirkland itu tengah bergembira, bersama ibu Seamus.

"Kalian adalah saudaraku... Tapi apa aku adalah saudara kalian?"

~oo00O00oo~

THE END

~oo00O00oo~

A/N

Ini adalah fict pertama Yukito di sini... Mohon bantuannya senpai semua... Ah, ini penjelasan lanjutan...

Scott Kirkland: Scotland (asal comot...)

Seamus Kirkland: Ireland

Irine Kirkland: N. Ireland

William Kirkland: Wales

Mrs. Kirkland: Ummm... Anggep dia Mama Celtic ya?

Mort: Timor Leste

Apa Yuki terlalu berani mempublish rate M pertama Yuki di fandom ini untuk pertama kalinya? Well, semua kritik dan masukan dari para senpai akan sangat menyemangati Yuki di fandom ini!

Ahhh... Dan dari pada Yuki kabur tanpa memberi kenangan, ini ada sedikit adegan 'Ekstra'... Selamat menikmati LEMON kecut di bawah ini!

~oo00O00oo~

Bibir Sadiq dengan lihai membuat beberapa _kissmark_ di leher Seamus. Tidak puas, ia merobek seluruh seragam atas Seamus yang memperlihatkan perutnya yang rata. Lidahnya turun dan bermain sebentar di dada kiri Seamus. Ia terus menghisap _nipple _kiri milik Seamus. Sementara tangannya yang bebas memelintir _nipple _kanannya.

"A-aahhhnnn! He-hentikaaaannn!"

Gilbert hanya menatap Sadiq dan Seamus dengan mupeng. Tak jauh beda dengan Francis di sebelahnya. Makin tak sabar, Gil pun menarik tangan sohibnya, "ARGH! Gue gak tahan! Gue juga mau ikutan sebelum si begok Scott itu dateng dan memukul wajah ganteng nan AWESOME gueee!"

Sadiq hanya menghela nafas sebelum berpindah ke sisi kanan perut Seamus. Gil mengambil posisi di depan kepala Seamus dan Francis (Yang entah kenapa diem) langsung menduduki kaki Seamus.

Sementara yang berada di bawah gelagapan. Anjir! Di naskah, ia cuma di-raep sama si Sadiq. Kok dua ini ikutan?

(Yukito: Eeetooo... Onee-chan? Apa ini gak berlebihan? Kalau adegannya gagal kan nanti harus ngulang... Kesian Seamus...

Aneki: Hehehe... gak apa... Lagian udah lama gak liat yang beginian... Buat bahan fangirling...)

Sang pemuda Jerman itu membuka celananya. Menyeringai, Gilbert menyodokkan miliknya ke arah mulut Seamus, namun ditolak Seamus. Mulutnya tertutup rapat. Gilbert akhirnya menjambak rambut Seamus dengan keras.

"Ahhh! –"

Saat mulut itu terbuka, Gilbert langsung memasukkannya. Merasakan hangat dan basah yang meyelimutinya. Gilbert memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sampai beberapa kali Seamus harus tersedak.

Dan di bagian bawahnya, Francis mulai beraksi. Ia tersenyum mesum sebelum menarik seluruh celana Seamus. Francis merunduk dan menjilat ujung milik Seamus. Sementara yang digoda hanya menahan desah karena mulutnya masih penuh dengan milik Gilbert. Tanpa ampun, Francis menghisap milik Seamus sambil sesekali menggigit kecil.

Di bagian Sadiq, well, cukuplah membayangkan betapa banyak kissmark yang dibuat pemuda Turki itu. Karena bosan hanya disitu saja, Sadiq pindah ke tempat Francis. Dan saat itu, Francis telah berhasil membuat Seamus sukses mengerang sekeras-kerasnya.

Sementara itu, Gilbert kembali memaksa Seamus untuk melayaninya lagi. Dimaju-mundurkan kepala Seamus. Pemuda Jerman itu berkali-kali mendesah nikmat.

"Ahhh... Uhhh! Yeah! Fuck!"

Seamus hanya bisa terisak. Awas saja kalau nanti author cerita ini mau adegannya diulang lagi! Dan akhirnya Gilbert pun mengeluarkan sari dirinya di dalam mulut Seamus. Dan tentu saja Seamus terpaksa menelan semua cairan itu.

Dan di bawah tubuhnya, Francis dan Sadiq menempatkan milik mereka di depan rectum Seamus. Dan tanpa persiapan, mereka langsung menghujam rectum Seamus.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Kontan saja Seamus menjerit keras. Sakit. Bukan hanya satu yang menghujamnya, tapi dua.

"Ahhhh~~~Seigneur~! Nikmat sekali~" desah Francis dengan laknat. Sementara Sadiq hanya terdiam sambil melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Seamus terus mengerang kesakitan, desahan mereka menggema di lorong itu. Tubuh Seamus serasa dibelah dua, dengan cukup deras darah segar mengalir dari rectumnya, memuluskan jalan Sadiq dan Francis.

Tiba-tiba, prostatnya tersentuh oleh Sadiq. Dan pemuda Irlandia itu langsung mengejang dan mendesah tak keruan. "Ahhhh~ ahhhhnnnnnn... Hmmm... –" desahannya tertahan oleh lumatan bibir Gilbert. Hanya perlu waktu sebentar lagi untuk Francis dan Sadiq mencapai batasannya.

"Aaaaaahhhh..."

Mereka mencabut milik mereka dan membiarkan cairannya mengalir dari lubang Seamus. Francis menjilat sedikit cairan itu dan mencium bibir Seamus, membiarkannya merasakan rasa cairan aneh itu.

"Cuuuuutttttttttttttttt! W-well, excelent work... Yang barusan sudah berhasil saya rekam untuk dokumen pribadi, dan sepertinya kita harus mengulang adegan tadi karena diluar skenario yang ada," jelas Yukito.

"WHAT!" Dan Seamus pun langsung tepar karena pingsan, sebelum akhirnya digotong ke ruang kesehatan.

~oo00O00oo~

FIN

~oo00O00oo~

OMAKE

~oo00O00oo~

"Aku iri..." Arthur dan Scott menatap cemburu pada sosok Seamus yang digotong ke ruang kesehatan.

"Huuuuhhhh! Kenapa adeganku dengan Seammy hanya sebatas ciuman!" Arthur merengut.

"Situ mending! Aku cuma bisa megang tubuhnya doang (Waktu diadegan asli) habis aku pukul si Sadiq!" Scott ikut-ikuttan.

Mereka saling lirik sebelum tiba-tiba berlari ke R. Kesehatan dengan cepat. Oh boy... Poor Seamus...

~oo00O00oo~

REALLY END!

~oo00O00oo~


End file.
